This invention concerns apparatus and mechanism for concentrating solar energy, and more particularly solar cookers designed to trap the radiant energy of the sun which is a form of heat and raise the temperature in a specially constructed oven for cooking purposes. This invention is further directed to a kit for assembling such a cooker from readily available components, teaching the assembler in so doing the value and characteristics of its various components.